I Hate Everything About You
by MistressKirya13
Summary: Cecilia Bonnaire's life is a bucket of rainbows. For starters, her own mother hates her, her father doesn't give a flying goose about her existence, and she's betrothed to her worst nightmare, Draco Malfoy who has emotionally scarred her. Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1: Cecilia Bonnaire

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Draco Malfoy and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

* * *

It was on July 12th when my whole world came tumbling down. It was on this very day when I understood how much my parents hated me and how my life had just ended. It was on this day that I had realized I had taken my life for granted. Whatever of a life I had at least.

It was on July 12th when my parents betrothed me to a monster, to my number one enemy, to my worst nightmare…to Draco Malfoy.

I didn't like Draco Malfoy. I hated him, despised, loathed, disgusted with passion; that's how I felt about him. Just saying his name made my mouth burn and my blood boil.

I sat in the middle of my bed trying to not lose it. I tried to think of happy thoughts but I barely had any. I clenched my fists so tightly that my nails began to dig in my skin drawing blood. I couldn't take it anymore.

I slammed my bathroom door open and hunched over the toilet and vomited. I heaved out my breakfast and lunch, eggs and toast for breakfast and an egg salad for lunch. They were bound to come out anyway and right now were a good time. I sat down with my back against the wall taking deep relaxing breaths and closed my eyes.

How could my parents do this to me? How could they sell out their own daughter to her worst nightmare? How could they? I'll tell you how. They don't fucking care.

I slowly got up and paced back and forth in my room. I should run away, I should bloody fucking run away! I was slowly committing suicide! Out of frustration I screamed and began to throw my things at the wall. I screamed so fucking loud, I let all my anger out.

"Cecilia! Are you okay?" I heard my mother no I mean the bitch ask.

"Are you seriously fucking asking me!" I screamed back at her.

"Cecilia Annette Bonnaire! Don't you dare use that tone with me!" the bitch screamed through the door.

"I'm going to use whatever fucking tone I want!" and then my door burst open. The bitch stood there with all her glory; her raven black hair tied in a bun and wearing one of her customized tailored dresses. Her wand pointed straight at me; her cold blue eyes glared.

"Continue behaving like that and I will punish you," she threatened.

Normally I would back down and shut up but I had officially lost it. "Fuck. You." I said through gritted teeth and the next thing I knew was I was screaming in pain.

"Josephine, don't you dare bring her any dinner tonight!" she shouted at the house elf and then she looked over at me, "Cecilia love, you've got to learn how to face your fears," she caressed my cheek with her long nails and dug them in. I screamed even louder when she slapped me across the face. "Shut up! Your father will be home any second," and with a slam of the door, she left.

I lied on the floor panting heavily. I touched my cheek, the blood all over my fingers. I muttered a bunch of curse words and rolled under my bed and curled up into a ball. I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Draco Malfoy and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

* * *

"This is bullshit," I said to my mother.

"Draco I'm sorry, I really tried to get you out of it but there's no way,"

"You didn't try hard enough!" I shouted at her.

She flinched and took a deep breath. "I did try darling, you know I don't want this for you either,"

"That ugly piece of filth, a pathetic excuse of a pureblood. I don't understand why her family's still around," I muttered.

"I don't quite understand either, but your father ordered it and I tried so hard to get you out of it, but couldn't. I'm sorry,"

"When father comes home I will demand to know the reason behind all of this. If he wants me to have an arranged marriage at least do it with someone who's sexy,"

"I know darling, and I'm so sorry. I looked at a recent picture of her though, she's not that bad looking, but not absolutely gorgeous either. She hasn't really changed much, she's still got that stupid ugly fire red hair,"

"WHAT!" I stood up angrily. "RED HAIR? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME A LAUGHING STOCK!" I screamed at her.

"Draco! I tried so hard! Stop yelling at me!" mother screamed.

I picked up the things that were in my reach, which was the napkin holder and flung it across the dining room. It hit the wall with a loud _crash_ leaving a dent in the wall.

"I won't do it!" I shouted. "I won't marry that Bonnaire girl!"

My mother stood up and said in a creepy still voice, "Draco, you have _no _choice." And she walked out of the room.

I glared at her back. Oh, we'll see about that.


	3. Chapter 3: Cecilia Bonnaire

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Draco Malfoy and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

* * *

I stood in front of the Malfoy Mansion, my head throbbing with anger. I stuck out my middle finger to the sky, cursing at everything holy. The bitch had already gone inside, not wanting to waste time greeting my 'future in laws', as she'd like to call them.

I prefer calling the Mrs. Malfoy step bitch number two and Mr. Malfoy…Mr. Malfoy. He's too scary to give a nickname to.

I pushed my dress down as a strong gust of wind blew by. I was wearing a black dress with rhinestones on the top as it flowed out; it was up to my thighs. I also wore black tights with black heels.

I was going to wear bright lipstick, but the bitch took it away from me because she told me I look stupid, because I'm all pale and I'm wearing black; it makes me look creepy.

Creepy is what I intended, hoping that the Malfoys would call all of this bullshit off as soon as possible.

A bunch of girls walk inside the Malfoy home giggling insanely. I stare at them wondering what the hell was so funny. There are two brunette girls and one blonde.

"I can't believe Draco's fiancée is a _red-head_! My goodness, I just nearly died laughing when I heard it!" Brunette girl number one says.

"I think all of it is a really bad joke. I think someone's going to come out and tell us, 'Ha! You've all been punked!'" the blonde one says laughing.

"My Draco is _so _not going to marry a stupid bloody red-head. I will see to it even if it's the last thing I do!" brunette girl number two says angrily and they all nod in unison. They walk inside the Malfoy Mansion.

I'm in a confused state right now. I don't know whether I should go beg them to trade lives with me or I should go about and sort of commit suicide.

None of the options were good.

I let out a sigh and come down to the conclusion that I would just go and _hide _somewhere instead. I'm always good at that. I may act like I'm strong and stuff, but it's all just an act. When it comes down to it, I hide.

I'm a wuss, I know.

I walk inside the mansion and immediately notice the amount of people inside. I can't believe that the Malfoys knew this many people! I try to find the farthest hiding spot before anyone noticed me.

I started to up stairs and looked through the bedrooms. The first one I looked in had a family portrait of the Malfoys and I guessed it belonged to Mr and Mrs. Malfoy. I then looked through the other rooms, and they were guest rooms. The last room on the third floor had a bunch of Slytherin banners, and I figured it was _his _room.

I was about to go to another room when I heard someone call out my name.

"Cecilia!" It was the bitch.

"Oh shit!" I whispered and then quickly went inside the room. I slammed the door shut and hid inside the closet. I heard the door open and then a second later it closed.

I sat inside the closet, starting to get comfortable. The smell from the clothes was sort of a calming scent for me. I leaned against the wall of the closet, pulling my knees closer to me.

I wonder how long I could get away with staying in here.


	4. Chapter 4: Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Draco Malfoy and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

* * *

"Draco!" I hear a very familiar squealing voice call out my name. I turn around and I'm met with Pansy and her two friends.

"Pansy, I see my mother invited you here," I say. "And I see you've coloured your hair brown,"

"Yeah, I was just testing it out. Do you like it?"

"I liked it last month, when I went out with Jennifer Davis. You remember her? I went out with her right after I broke up with you," I tell her smugly and then walk away.

I walk over to my mother who's entertaining a couple of relatives of mine. "Mother, may I talk to you?" I ask.

"Draco darling, you remember Uncle Jeffery and Aunt Rosaline right?"

"Yes, of course. Now come on Mother,"

"Better make us proud Draco boy! We Slytherins have a reputation," Uncle Jeffery says.

"Yes, yes I know," I say and with a fake smile I pull my Mother aside.

"Don't they know that school starts in two months? Why the hell are they telling me this now?" I ask.

Mother says, "I don't know," and quickly grabs another glass of champagne. "What do you need to talk to me about Draco?"

"Where is the girl?"

"What girl?"

"You know," I grit my teeth. "My _fiancée_,"

"Oh Cecilia! I don't know. I saw her mother a couple of moments ago and she told me Cecilia was socializing with other people. Draco, do me a favour and find her? The announcement will be made soon,"

"I won't look for her! I don't even know what she looks like!"

"Oh darling, you can't miss her. She's got _red-hair _for Merlin's sake!" and my mother gives me a push, beckoning for me to go look for her.

I look around, and when all I see are people, some people I know, some people I'm supposed to know, and others, well only Merlin knows who they are, I start to make my way up the stairs.

I look down from the stairs and see red dresses, red shoes, red purses, but no _red-haired _girls. I give out a sigh of annoyance, and then try to look for my mother.

"Mother, I can't find her,"

"What? What do you mean you can't find her?"

"I mean, she's not in here,"

"Oh well, that's a problem. Damn it, Draco, quickly find her! Maybe she got lost looking for the ladies room or something! Find her in ten minutes!"

I roll my eyes and then make my way upstairs.

As I turn to the bedrooms, I see two people making out on the wall. "Blaise, is that you?" I ask.

The guy stops snogging off the blonde-haired girl's face and looks up. "Draco! My man!" Blaise lets go of the girl, who falls onto the floor with a "Draco! My man!" Blaise lets go of the girl, who falls onto the floor with a _thump_.

"Ouch!" the girl shouts.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Blaise says to the girl. "Alice, let's resume this another time yeah?"

"Ugh, fine," the girl walks over to Blaise, and gives him a good long kiss and then leaves.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"Don't really know. Met her downstairs," Blaise smirks at me. "She's hot isn't she?"

I nod. "Yeah, I guess so. So, wanna help me out with something?"

"Sure, what do you need help in?"

"I need you to help me find my fiancée,"

"Your fiancée? How in the world did you loose your _fiancée_?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I never had her to begin with honestly. But anyway, just look for a girl with red hair. It's not going to that hard to find,"

"Alright mate," Blaise says as we walk. "So, tell me, everything. How did you end up in this situation Draco?"

"I have no clue. One morning I wake up, go downstairs to eat breakfast when I see my mother sitting at the dining table with her hands folded. She tells me to sit down and then tells me she's got news for me. I was a bit nervous when I saw her facial expression; she had a look of nervousness mixed with confusion. And then she tells me I've got to get an arrange marriage with this girl, whom I don't even really remember! Bloody hell, the woman tells me I can't get out of this bullshit! Wait tell I show her! When I find this stupid red haired girl, well I'm gonna-"

"What a pleasant breakfast that must have been," Blaise says sarcastically. "This is pretty stupid though. You're only sixteen and you should be having the time of your life. Not getting tied down to some red-head chick,"

"I know. Will you explain that to my mother?" I ask him. "You know what? Forget it. This is fucking stupid. Want to hang out in my room?"

"Why not? But if you get in trouble, it's not my fault. I don't want your mother to think I'm a bad influence on you,"

"Too late for that," I say with a smirk. I open up my door and walk inside.

I stand by the window, looking outside. It was a warm summer night. My window showed the backyard, which gave me a view of the people from the party gathering. The backyard contained the swimming pool and on the west side was the greenhouse.

"Oh yeah Draco, you know that nice blue shirt you've got? Well can I borrow it mate? I'm supposed to meet up with my father for this training thing, and I need to look my best. I'm going to borrow it for a while," Blaise says.

"It's in my closet," I tell him. I see my mother in the backyard talking to a woman. She seemed like a familiar woman. She had black hair in a tight bun and a lavender coloured short dress.

"Draco! I think I found her!"

"What?"

"I think I found your fiancée,"

I turned around to look at Blaise. He was bending down, looking at something in the closet. "Blaise, is something wrong with you? Why would she be hiding-" I stopped talking and stared at the red-haired girl _sleeping _in _my _closet.

"Blimey!"

* * *

Author's Note: Hiii guys! How are you all? I hope you're enjoying this fanfiction! Anyway, I would like to tell you that this story won't follow the Harry Potter series plot line. So somethings will be different. I hope you're all okay with it. So yeah, thank you all! Happy reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Cecilia Bonnaire

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Draco Malfoy and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

* * *

I could feel light seeping through my eyelids, which caused me to wake up. My mind was in a blur, trying to remember where I was, because it didn't seem like I was home.

"Blimey!" I heard someone shout and when I look up to see who it was, I saw black shadows.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What the hell are you doing in my closet?"

"Closet?" I questioned and realized that there were clothes on hangers around me. I crawled out of the closet, got up, brushed the dust away from me and looked up.

There was a tallboy with dark skin and intense brown eyes standing next to a guy with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that were filled with confusion. He seemed so familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

"I'm Draco Malfoy! Your _fiancée,_" the blonde haired guy said. He glared at me and then asked, "What the hell were you doing in my closet?"

"I was obviously trying to hide!" I exclaimed. "Is the party over yet?"

"No, but it's just about to start," the brown eyed guy says.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini," he said. "What's your name?"

I blushed. Blaise Zabini was pretty good looking and I could tell he knew that as well. "I'm Cecilia, Cecilia Bonnaire. And I'm apparently the fiancée of that git over there," I said, motioning to Malfoy.

"GIT? Who the hell do you think you are to call me a git you bloody red-haired bitch? Malfoy asked, screaming. "I'm your fiancée and I demand you give me respect!"

I glared at him. "What do you have against my hair colour Malfoy? Is it too good for you?"

He glared right back and snarled, "That's the colour of trash."

I raised my eyebrow, "Oh really? I didn't know your trash was red. Interesting. Well, now if you don't mind, I have to find another place to hide." I moved away from them and started to head to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Malfoy shout. "We need to go out soon and I need to let everyone examine you!"

I rolled my eyes. What a fucking jerk. Is he really going to treat me like a damn animal? I turned around, and saw Malfoy and Blaise running after me. I gave them my pretty finger, and I started to run as well.

I turned to the left, to the right, and another right. I didn't have any clue as to where I was running off to, but I knew they were definitely behind me.

I end up in a dead end with four doors around me. I quickly open a door and go right in. It was super dark in here, and I blindly make my way through. I suddenly trip on something and I sprawled to the floor.

I heard the door open and the lights turned on.

"You're so annoying." Malfoy said, angrily to me. I immediately get up and back away. I realized I was in a storage room, which is filled with a bunch of boxes and cobwebs. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm roughly.

I struggled to get away from him.

"Stop being such a brat!" he shouted at me.

"You're the brat! Damn it let me go!"

He obviously didn't let me go and then pulled me out of the room. He pushed me into Blaise's arms, which were very muscular, I should add. I looked into Blaise's arms, trying to signal him to let me go, but instead he picked me up and carried me bride style down the stairs.

I gasped; he made me feel like a feather in his arms!

"My oh my! Mr Blaise, you're _so_ strong!" I commented.

Blaise grinned, "Yeah, that tends to happen when I work out."

"May I feel your muscles?" I asked.

"Sure go ahead,"

I touched his muscles, which felt like they were bulging out of his shirt. Oh Merlin, bless this body!

"Blaise! What the hell are you doing?" Malfoy asked Blaise.

"I'm letting her-" Blaise started until Malfoy cut him off.

"Drop her now! We're almost there!"

Blaise literally dropped me, making me fall to the floor with a _thump_.

"Ouch!" I shouted, and Malfoy quickly covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shut up! My Mum's making a speech!" he whispered furiously at me.

I glared at him, and bit his hand.

"Ouch! You stupid mother-"  
"SHHH! Your Mum's making a speech!" I whispered furiously back at him.

He glared at me, fuming with anger.

I smirked.

"There you are Cecilia! Where have you been?" The stupid bitch I'm supposed to call Mother asked me as she ran over. "I've been looking all over for you! You and Draco need to go out there now!"

The bitch pulled me up from the floor and pushed me into Malfoy's arms. My eyes widened, not wanting to be so close to him. He grabbed my arm and quickly walked into the ballroom, where his Mother said, "And I would like to introduce my son Draco and his fiancée Cecilia!"

Everyone in the room clapped, and I felt everyone's stare on me. I blushed. I'm not really an attention seeker person, so I didn't really know what to do. I shyly waved my hand.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate my betrothed to Miss Cecilia Bonnaire. I hope you all give us your blessings for a wonderful and successful future for us. " Malfoy said with a obviously fake smile. What a great actor. "Cecilia darling, would you like to say any words?"

I sort of stopped breathing. The lights in the room felt so hot suddenly. Why is it so fucking hot? Where the hell am I? On the damn sun?

"Uh…" I looked around. All the females in the room were glaring at me with jealousy. I was so tempted to tell them all, 'Here! Take him! He's all yours! I don't want to marry this dumb ass who has red trash!' but then I controlled myself. The males all just wanted to drink. "Um…rock on…?" I said, awkwardly and made the rock and roll sign.

It was so quiet, that there wasn't even the sound of a cricket.

"You dumbass." Malfoy mumbled. "Well, everyone enjoy tonight!" And everyone clapped and when off to socialize, drink champagne, and gossip.

And guess who was their favourite topic.


	6. Chapter 6: Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Draco Malfoy and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

* * *

I was wondering what I had done in my life that I deserved such an idiot of a fiancée. The bloody redhead stayed by the food all night, making herself look like a fat pig, never interacting with the guests. I hope everyone figured out that she wasn't _my_ first choice and that this whole bullshit of an arranged marriage had nothing to do with me. Except for the fact that I'm the future groom.

I can't understand how I end up in these situations.

"Draco, why are you getting married to such an ugly thing?" Pansy asked, annoyingly.

"I don't know. Whatever the reason, it better be a good one," I said, watching the redhead take her fifth piece of shrimp.

"I don't know how she could eat so much. Just watching her makes me queasy," Pansy said, looking a bit off color.

"That's disgusting, go to the bathroom." I said, walking away.

"Wait Draco!" I ignored Pansy's cry and headed to Blaise, who was of course messing with a girl.

"Blaise, come,"

"What Draco? Can't you see I'm a bit occupied?" Blaise said, looking at the blonde girl, who was giggling.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Blaise, I can't take another second of this,"

"Oh Malfoy, be a man. You're getting married, for Merlin's sake,"

That line ticked me off. "Blaise, if you don't come with me now, I'll tell your mother about what you did in her room last summer."

Blaise had a ticked off look on his face, but sighed. "Farewell, my love." He kissed the blonde's hands and walked ahead.

We headed into the garden, which was warm, because of the summer air. Blaise sat down on a bench and asked, "Is it time for you to rant?"

"No, Blaise I'm not going to rant." I said, pacing back and forth. "I just can't believe I have to marry that stupid and ugly redhead.

"And the ranting begins," Blaise muttered.

"Why do _I _have to marry her? Help me figure out the reasons why in the world my bloody father would force me to wed this poor excuse of a pureblood?"

"Well, Draco, she _is_ a pureblood. I mean, that is the most important part, I would assume. And since we're practically a dying race, I'm thinking he wanted to keep the pureblood ancestry to continue."

"She could have become your fiancée,"

Blaise nodded his head; "She could have, if my family knew of her before yours did. Honestly Draco, it's not that bad. She is pretty hot."

I looked at Blaise, completely shocked. "Hot? In what way?"

"She's got a nice set of tits, Draco. Don't deny it. And her eyes are really shiny. Like, imagine her looking up at you as she's going down-"

"Stop right there. I will never let her get down on me, that filthy redhead."

"You can always make her dye her hair. I don't think her hair is that ugly, it's different. Sometimes it's sickening to see the same sort of people all the time. It's time for a change."

"I think I can still call off the engagement," I muttered to myself.

"Yeah?" Blaise said hopefully.

"Yes, and then you can pounce on her." I sarcastically said. I took a seat next to Blaise on the bench, and sighed.

"Okay Draco, I'm going to paint you a picture. Imagine coming home, after a long day of hard work, and you've got a lovely little wife waiting on you, with a plate full of delicious food. As you're eating the food, she's massaging your tired shoulders, and whispering seductive things into your ear, and right after you're done eating, she takes you up the stairs into your master bedroom, and let's you fuck her fucking brains out. And she'll let you do _whatever_ your dirty mind can think of because well you're fucking Draco Malfoy, her fucking husband. You can do whatever you want, whenever you want, with her. So, think of her as your servant, who can never leave your side."

I thought about it, shaking my head. "Damn Blaise, you never stop thinking about fucking do you?"

"Well, do you?" He asked, disgusted. "What kind of a man are you, what else do you think about besides sex?"

I rolled my eyes. "Forget it. You know what, I'm going to make her life a fucking hell. And I'm going to enjoy it. And she better appreciate it, because I'm a Malfoy."

"Right. And nobody can mess with a Malfoy," Blaise said with a grin.

I smirked. Right.


	7. Chapter 7: Cecilia Bonnaire

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Draco Malfoy and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

* * *

"Cecilia darling! Where have you been all night?" The Bitch asked me, as she _affectionately_ wrapped her arms around me.

"Get off of me you horrid-"

The Bitch's nails dug into my skin, and she angrily whispered into my ear,

"Shut up, you ungrateful brat. Now, Mrs. Malfoy is going to talk to you and you

better respect her, otherwise I'm going to make you wish you weren't born,"

"Can I wish for something else?" I sarcastically asked. "I wish for that all the time," Her nails dug deeper into my skin. I tried not to wince, but her nails were razor sharp.

"Ah, Anna and Cecilia. How was your night?"

Fucking awful. "Wonderful, thank you Mrs. Malfoy for managing such a wonderful engagement party." I politely said instead, with a smile. I massaged my skin.

"You're welcome. Anything for my future daughter-in-law." She smiled, which I sensed was a fake one.

"Oh! I'm so excited for this union of our families," The Bitch said excitedly.

I controlled myself from rolling my eyes. Why don't she just marry Draco Malfoy? We'd still have a union!

"I agree. Anna, why don't you and I take a stroll through the garden?"

"Yes, Narcissa, let's take a stroll." The Bitch turned to look at me. "Do not go anywhere."

"Why don't you and Draco spend some time together? I know you haven't been able to get to know each other in a long time."

"Okay," I said. Both women walked toward the garden, and I still sat on the chair. I watched as the elves cleaned up and combed my hair with my fingers.

What was I doing with my life? I can't believe I'm getting married. My life was just absolutely ridiculous. I hated it. And it was all because of the Bitch's fault. Seriously.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Malfoy Junior's obnoxious voice entered my ears.

"Why haven't you become a saint yet?" I muttered.

"What did you say?" He asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, my dear fiancé." I said in a fake innocent voice. "How was your night, my love?" I asked, imitating his mother's voice earlier.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"My, you've got so many questions, but no answers." I made a pout.

"Shut up, you bloody redhead!" Draco yelled. "So fucking annoying."

"Wow, it's already been probably thirty seconds, and you can't stand me. Want to bet on how long this engagement will last?"

"This will end soon, I guarantee you. So, don't get attached." Draco sneered.

"I never get attached." I said quickly. I felt my neck, suddenly realizing the emptiness. "Oh shit," I stood up and looked around. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"What happened?"

"I lost my necklace!"

"So?"

I angrily looked at Draco. "So?! Imagine you lost your dick, you shit face!" I retraced my steps. I've been in two places, Draco's closet and this food table. Definitely not by the table, so hopefully it was in the closet. I started up the stairs, when Draco's hand grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I think it fell in your closet,"

"You're not going into my room."

"Don't tell me what to do." I said through gritted teeth.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm your fiancé!"

"Not for long!" I pulled myself from his grip and ran up the stairs. I rushed into Draco's room, and saw him running after me. I hope all this running burns all the calories from the shrimp I had tonight. I locked his door shut and went to his closet.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Draco shouted, pounding on the door. "DON'T TOUCH MY THINGS!"

"I'M JUST GOING TO GET MY NECKLACE, SO SHUT UP!" I shouted back. I rummaged through his closet, which for some reason had a nice scent to it. I started to get frustrated, at how dark the closet was.

"Where is it?" I anxiously asked.

"Maybe it's deeper in," Draco said.

"Maybe, I was sleeping over there and-" I turned around and looked at Draco. "How did you-" I saw him holding his wand. "Oh."

"Yeah, now get out of my room,"

"Shut up, I'm not snooping or anything, I just need my damn necklace."

"Fine. Be that way. I think it's further in?"

I crawled in, trying to find my way through this big closet. Using the room light, I tried to navigate my way through, when all of a sudden it got dark and I heard the door shut.

I turned around, and saw there was no more room light. I started to panic. "Where's the light?" I asked. I felt the closed door, and as the panic in my heart started to rise, I started to scream. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Shut up," I heard Draco say.

"Seriously, Draco! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Not until you learned to respect me,"

"I can't do this…" I said, feeling the closet cave in. The darkness had a hold on my throat, choking me. I tried to pry it off, gasping for air.

"Dra-" I shut my eyes tightly and blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8: Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Draco Malfoy and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

* * *

I smirked as I locked the redhead in my closet. Hearing her scream satisfied me. "Shut up!" I shouted back at her. "Hopefully this will teach her a lesson," I muttered. I was about to walk away when the screaming and banging on the door suddenly stopped.

"Did you learn your lesson?" I asked her. No response. "Hey!" I hit the door, waiting for something in return. Nothing. "You bloody redhead! I asked if you learned your lesson!" Still, there was no noise.

Oh no. I got a bad feeling about this. I immediately opened the closet door, and looked in. She was lying on the floor with her eyes closed. Was she taking a nap? I touched her with my foot, moving her. She didn't move. "Shit, shit, shit." I quickly kneel down and tapped her face. "Wake up! Damn it wake up!" Her breathing had slowed down, starting to worry me. "Mother's going to be so mad," I whispered. "Damn it Cecilia!" I shout. "Why won't you get up?!" Why wasn't she waking up?

"Draco! What happened?!" Mother asked, running into my room.

"I…I don't know!" I exclaimed. "I come into my room, and she's lying in my closet. She's gone mad, mother!" I definitely wasn't going to get blamed for any of this.

"Anna! What's wrong with her?" My mother asked Mrs. Bonnaire.

Mrs. Bonnaire was calm. "She probably passed out from the dark. She has a fear of darkness, I'm sorry to let you have witnessed this." Mrs. Bonnaire looked around my room and then headed toward my desk. She picked up the glass of water I had and walked back to us. She spilled the water on the redhead's face.

It seemed like she was awakened from the dead, the way she sprang up, gasping for air. "What…what happened?" She asked, looking around us.

"You fainted, my dear." Mrs. Bonnaire said. "Oh Cecilia, why must you be such a drama queen?"

"Drama queen?" Cecilia looked at her mother, angrily. "Drama queen?!" She then looked at me with so much fury. "YOU!" She screamed. She lunged forward to me and slammed me against the floor. She had cradled me down and _slapped_ me across the face.

I gaped at her in shock. Did she just do what I think she just did? I looked at my mother and Mrs. Bonnaire, to confirm whether she just slapped me or not. My mother was surprised just as well. Mrs. Bonnaire was fuming.

"CECILIA ANNETTE BONNAIRE!" Mrs. Bonnaire screamed. "HOW DARE YOU!" She grabbed Cecilia off of me and held her arms tightly. I could see her digging her fingers into the redhead's skin. The redhead bit her lip down to the point of it bleeding, and I stared at them perplexed. What in the world was going on?!

"Draco, my darling! Are you okay?" Mother asked, cupping my face. "Oh! My beautiful boy!" She hugged me tight, my face covered by my mother's chest. I couldn't see the interaction between Mrs. Bonnaire and her daughter.

"I'm incredibly sorry about my daughter's behavior!" Mrs. Bonnaire said to my mother. "She has a bit of an anger issues and I will take care of them immediately. I'm terribly sorry Draco. I'm so ashamed of her. I did not bring her up like this." She glared at Cecilia, who was glaring at me. "She will never _ever_ behave like this again. I promise you."

"You better make sure of that, Anna. As well as her hair, like we talked about during our walk." My mother said, getting up. I stood up as well, glaring back at the stupid redhead, whose arm was still being held by her mother's and her lip still bleeding.

"I don't know how I'm going to marry her, let alone live with her." I muttered.

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU! YOU STUPID MOTH-" Redhead started until her mother smacked her hand onto her mouth.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mrs. Bonnaire shouted. "We will be leaving, Narcissa. Thank you once again for tonight, and I'm so sorry it had to end like this. I will talk to you soon. Goodbye Draco," They both turned around and walked away.

My mother looked at me, caressing my cheek. "Does it hurt, Draco?"

I shook my head. "No mother, her slap was like being touched by a feather. Nothing."

"Are you sure? I will talk to your father, I do not understand at all why he wants you to marry her. I don't want you to suffer with her."

"Yes, talk to father. Because I am very confused as to why I should marry her." I took a seat on my bed. "Please leave now mother, I'm going to change and go to sleep."

"Okay, my dear boy. You're such a good boy." She smiled, kissed my forehead and left my room.

What in the world was I getting myself into?


End file.
